


Tonight or Never

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 419, 419 for one night, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Post-War, Professor Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, in celebration for 419 perhaps, it's 3am oh Merlin, may be ooc cuz I pushed them into sex, plz don't lock people into the room if you are in Hogwarts, sex in a small place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: McGonagall retired and Hermione became the Head of Gryffindor. She was locked in a room of enchantment with Headmaster Snape. What will they choose if they may never see each other again?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Tonight or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Naming oc students sucks.

It was a loving night. Snape sat comfortably on the armchair in Headmaster’s office, his long fingers tapping the desk unconsciously. The first school year after Lord Voldemort’s defeat finally ended in peace and every dunderheads in Hogwarts managed to keep their limbs attached. What a miracle. Those students were taking Hogwarts Express tomorrow and he wouldn’t be seeing them for a whole summer. Nobody could disturb me now, thought Snape as he took a sip of tea.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Snape rolled his eyes. “Come in.”

A Hermione Granger with a stern look on her face came in, followed by a Slytherin student, who stole a glimpse at Snape and quickly lowered his head.

“Evening, Professor Granger and Mr. Homar,” said Snape lazily. “What brings you here in such a glorious night?”

“Go explain yourself,” Hermione pushed the Homar boy ahead. He stuttered for a few minutes and Hermione cut in.

“This boy made a terrible mistake,” said Hermione with restrained anger. For a instant, Snape thought it was McGonagall who spoke to him now. “Randy Homar locked Jessica Razil and another boy into a cursed room and Jessica was missing in the final meal! Therefore - ”

Snape made an impatient sound. “Professor Granger,” he snapped, “Mrs. Razil just owled me hours ago, saying she decided to transfer her daughter to another magical school abroad. She might have left too quickly to bid goodbye to our dear Head of Gryffindor.”

“So it’s true...” muttered Randy.

“That’s strange,” Hermione mused. “Jessica always pays respect to everyone and there is no way she leaves without a word like this...”

Snape waved his hand in dismissal. “Mr. Homar, you can go back to your dorm now. Get packing and _remember to say goodbye_ ,” he said sarcastically.

Randy sighed in relief and scurried out of his office as quickly as possible.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes burning. “Rand locked two students in a cursed room! Since when such misbehavior is tolerated in Hogwarts, Headmaster?”

Looming over Hermione, Snape rose from the armchair, smiling in a way that usually told his students were in very deep trouble. “Since Mr. Homar is a Slytherin, such misdemeanor falls firmly under my jurisdiction,” he paused to enjoy Hermione’s angry face and continued. “I sincerely doubt there is any cursed room in Hogwarts that escapes my notice. Will you be so kind to enlighten me, Professor Granger?”

“For your information,” said Hermione, “Randy somewhat summoned a Room of Never in the Room of Requirement. Jessica escaped from the room one hour later and was never seen.”

Snape straightened up, striding to the door. “Lead the way, please.”

They stopped at the end of the corridor. Hermione recalled how they hid in their DA haunt in her school years, pacing forward and backward. Finally a door appeared on the wall from nowhere and for the first time after Jessica disappeared, she stepped into the so-called Room of Never, Snape in her wake.

And the door shut itself the minute they were in this room.

It was...vast. This was the first word that popped into Snape’s mind. The room was bathed in a gray mist as if there was no limit of its space, the thumping sound of the door echoed around them.

A line of words appeared from thin air.

𝕽𝖔𝖔𝖒 𝖔𝖋 𝕹𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗

𝕿𝖔𝖓𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗? 𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙’𝖘 𝖆 𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓.

𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖗𝖔𝖔𝖒 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗.

𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖎𝖋 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖉𝖔𝖓’𝖙 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖘𝖊𝖝 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖈𝖐𝖊𝖉 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍,

𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖓𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖇𝖊 𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖔𝖗 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖆𝖌𝖆𝖎𝖓.

𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖍𝖔𝖎𝖈𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖘.

Snape read the words out aloud and stopped abruptly at the word, _sex_.

He stared at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione, however, didn’t hold his gaze.

“So Randy locked Jessica with someone else in this room. She of course didn’t shag the boy and therefore she was transferred into another school abroad immediately. There is no way she will see him again!” Hermione clapped her hands in excitement as the realization dawned.

“Well spotted,” snapped Snape. “Now how are we supposed to go out?”

Hermione turned back at the door, raised her wand and shouted. “ _Alohomora_!”

The spell hit the lock and nothing happened.

“Silly girl.” Snape pushed her aside and pointed his wand at the door. “Stay away.”

“ _B_ _ombarda_ _Maxima_!” 

The blasting spell made such a thundering sound that Hermione got a ringing in her ears. However, the door stayed safe and sound, not even with a scratch. What’s worse, as the side effect of Snape’s defiance, the spacious room suddenly shrank into a small cupboard and Hermione bumped into Snape’s chest, who pushed her away almost instantly and Hermione’s back hit the solid wall.

“Ouch!” she straightened up, trying to stretch herself, only to hit Snape again and get a cold look from him.

He faced her, sliding his wand back to the pocket. “I am afraid that you will leave Hogwarts one hour later,” he smirked.

“Or maybe it’s you who should leave,” she retorted. “Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is cursed and you have served this post long enough to be kicked out!”

Snape’s voice lowered into a menacing tone as he breathed on her. “ _He_ is defeated.”

A shiver went down through Hermione’s spine as Snape whispered in his dangerous baritone. Even though she had been a professor and worked with Snape in Hogwarts for one year, she felt just like a young first year when Snape put on his usual threatening face. She restrained herself from running away, trying to sound confident and optimistic.

“It’s not up to you to decide. May the odds be in your favor, _Headmaster_ ,” she teased. “ Gryffindor will earn more points without you and - ”

Snape’s lip curled up into a cruel smile. “Were Professor McGonagall not insisted to hire you after her retirement, you would never stand a chance. I made such a terrible mistake to have you strutting around in my school.”

“For your information,” Hermione protested, “I got more Os than any other applicants. That you dislike me doesn’t mean I am not competent.”

Snape glared at her and said nothing. He reached out his arms, trying to be away from Hermione and sighed when he found it’s impossible.

They were so close that his presence enveloped her. Snape was much taller than her and loomed over Hermione, his chin only one inch away from her bushy hair. The air suddenly got much hotter as every breath they exhaled was magnified in limited space and she felt pulsing in her center that bespoke her arousal.

And so did Snape. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from one leg to another, hoping the only woman that he had be that close to in years didn’t notice his erection.

They fell silent without any eye contact for several moments. When the silence began to be so overwhelming that it was the loudest sound Hermione heard, she broke it.

“Headmaster.”

“Yes?”

“I really appreciate everything you did for the Order and Hogwarts. I love Hogwarts. It’s the first thing that embraced me when I experienced magical world and the possibility that I might leave it for good is simply,” she choked, “unbearable.”

Snape lowered his head, his face shrouded in his long locks. Heart pounding, Hermione didn’t bother to look up at him - nothing could be read from this powerful Occlumens’ face at all.

He paused.

Hermione could hear his heartbeat clearly in the small space. He had caught her clue, oh yes, she felt his heart leaping fast and synced with hers.

“Are you enticing me, _Miss Granger_?” he moved closer to her ear and whispered. “You know I detest you as much as I love potions.”

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again. “You know perfectly well that we must settle it in an adult way.”

She caught Snape off guard before he could react - Hermione gripped his leg and moved upward. She could feel Snape stiffened as her hand slithered up to his crotch and Snape let out a swear word when her hand met the solid evidence of his arousal.

“I hate you,” said Snape before his lips attacked hers, his hand finding her breast and rubbing it with fury.

This was much more than Hermione had expected. She was only wearing knickers inside her teaching robe, which was certainly not prepared for a wall sex like that. But Hermione could care no more about anything she wore as she reached out to unbutton Snape and release his magnificence.

Snape withdrew from her lips and nibbled her neck, enjoying her moaning under his effect. “I am under the impression that the House Cup is awarded just hours ago, am I?”

“Yes, sir.” she caressed his back and pulled him closer.

“Very well,” Snape barely intoned. “Ten points from Gryffindor for seducing your professor, _Miss Granger_.” he stressed on the last two words and unsurprisingly, her body shivered against him when she was addressed like this.

If she was turned on only by the lack of distance between them minutes, now she was saturated with the lust of a forbidden fantasy.

Snape slipped his leg between hers, forcing them apart for further intrusion. Then his long slender fingers slid down her knickers and rub her clit tenderly, encircling it and playing with it in all measures he could thought of.

Hermione, warbling and writhing under his attack, let out a suppressed gasp.

“And ten more points for soaking my fingers without my permission.”

That’s too much. She’d long known Snape liked being a bastard yet she never knew he could be such...luscious. She was melting under his caress and Hermione doubted she could last any minutes longer.

The touches was no longer sufficient, and the idea of fucking Snape went from a wish to action.

With uncertainty, Hermione reached for Snape’s cock and stroke it with affection. The absurdity of this whole situation only added up to her arousal and both of them let out a groan of satisfaction when Snape’s fingers slid under her knickers and went inside.

He added another finger to check her moisture.

Putting the other hand on Snape’s chest, Hermione tantalized his erection by poking and striking, which successfully earned a growl from Snape.

Being penetrated by his fingers was far from enough. Hermione looked up at him, beseeching. “More.” 

Snape’s scotching gaze fell upon her, as if he wished to devour Hermione totally. Wandlessly, he vanished her knickers and demanded, “Hand above head.”

Another wandless and wordless spell was cast after Hermione obeyed, a strip of silk appearing from nowhere and tied itself on her wrists. Still in awe of his magical power, Hermione was lifted up against the wall and Snape, kissing her again, moved his hip to encircle her entrance.

“Ten points from Slytherin for teasing me like that,” panted Hermione.

Snape cocked one eyebrow and smirked. “Ten more points for Gryffindor for,” he thrust into her without a warning, feeling her tunnel squeezing him from the inside, “ _this_.”

Hermione whimpered in bliss and wrapped her legs around Snape’s waist. She rocked her hip to admit his intrusion and smiled wickedly. “Thank you, Professor.”

Obviously the word, professor, added up to his lust. Speeding up his thrusts, Snape drank in the sight of her reduced to a trembling, gasping creature of lust at his mercy. His mouth explored upwards and landed on her cheek, red and steamy. Oh yes, he still hated that insufferable know-it-all, yet the fact that he was fucking her enthralled him as much as it repulsed him. The impulse was so irresistible that he couldn’t help but whispered, clear enough for Hermione to hear, “I hate you so much.”

Eyes fluttered open, Hermione responded, “I know.”

Snape planted another kiss on her cheek. “I hate you the most.” his lips travelled down to her neck and land a much more aggressive kiss. “But I can’t live without you.” another love bite. “For now.” he added.

Were her hands not tied up tightly, Hermione would have cupped his face and kissed him in a rage. As her breasts heaved in ragged breath, Snape gave her another hard thrust as his dexterous digits went under her bra and played with her nipples with the hands that had performed so many spells and brewed so many potions. Hermione found herself drifting somewhere far, far away, her mind in a mess and her pussy filled with her dear Headmaster’s cock. Every inch of her was longing for the final orgasm as she stumbled towards the cliff and she knew the wicked potions master wouldn’t grant it to her so easily.

“Professor...” she begged, straightening up to let Snape get more hold of her breast. The juicy sound came from where they were intertwined was loud and explicit enough to bring a blush on her pink face. Deliberately, Snape amplified the sultry sound, satisfied to see Hermione shyly closed her eyes.

“I love to hear you begging,” he said. “Say it again.”

“Professor...please...”

“As your wish.” followed by a series of fast thrusts.

The searing pleasure washing over her, Hermione warbled as Snape suddenly pulled her onto the ground. He was sitting on the floor now, legs apart with Hermione straddling on him, his cock buried inside her squirming ass, hard and erect. Hermione could feel the tide of bliss devoured her as much as Snape’s presence inside her, sending the same spasms from her core.

Snape undid the bondage charm and Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders, recovering from the aftermath, her legs shaky and jelly. However, Snape was not done with her.

“You still owe me,” he said, rocking his hips to remind Hermione the erection that still inside her.

“As your wish, sir.” bracing herself on Snape’s shoulders, she slowly move her arse up and down, enjoying the moment she was, for the first time in forever, pleasing him with every move she took. Snape’s grip on her waist tightened as he was driven to the climax. Immersed himself in Hermione’s sweet heat, Snape poured his seeds into her warmth that wrapped him so tightly.

As he receded from the waves of lust, Snape pulled out, his cock glistening with her essence. They both heard a quiet ting and the door swung itself open.

“So, it’s settled,” said Snape, avoiding Hermione’s eyes. It was as if he had ejaculated all his insanity into her and now the reason and composure came back to power. He stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet, his lukewarm liquid going down through her thighs as she got up. Snape tore his gaze away from her deliciously fucked pussy reluctantly and went for the door.

Hermione, on the other hand, cast contraceptive and cleansing spells on herself, her face calm and rosy.

“See you tomorrow,” she said.

Snape only nodded.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts didn’t bother to watch Hermione disappeared in the end of corridor. He cast several charms to make sure the Room of Never would never be summoned out again before headed for his chamber.

The encouraging fact that he would see Hermione again brought a faint smile to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
